


welcome back, gamers!

by DEMlG0DZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Post-Timeskip - Haikyuu!!, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, because these 3 are underrated, give them some attention, which is super unimportant but fax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMlG0DZ/pseuds/DEMlG0DZ
Summary: basically, kuroo harasses kenma until he can commit PDA on-screen.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 268





	welcome back, gamers!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm-up and it is not beta'd! I hope you enjoy, though, because I think it's a cute concept, if not poorly executed.

Kenma Kozume had a brand. He was easily recognized on the internet, and his YouTube subscriber count was always skyrocketing. This, of course, was mostly because of his personality and skill when it came to the games he played. However, part of this attention was surely from Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou, who couldn’t help but throw socks at him when he was in the middle of filming. Kenma would die before he admitted some people came to his channel just to look at his roommate. 

Kuroo hadn’t gone quite as far as to actually invade his space and take over the video- until the day Kenma was trying to livestream a review for a game he was given early access to. A stream that, if watched, could save someone from wasting a ridiculous amount of money on a PC game. He’d just started the game up, started his camera, and was opening his mouth to say his regular greeting. His greeting that was usually just, “Hey, losers, today we’re playing…” in his usual monotone voice. Kuroo clearly had different plans as he slid into the frame, a wide grin on his face.

“Welcome back, gamers,” he snickered.

Kenma scowled, pressing his palm against his boyfriend’s face. To all of his viewers, Kuroo was just his roommate. Kenma Kozume, AKA applepi, was a perfectly heterosexual gaming YouTuber. Of course, he wasn’t  _ hiding  _ his relationship. He just… never felt the desire to tell everyone. There was no need to. If he were asked by a viewer, he would have said he and Kuroo were, in fact, dating. His scowl deepened as he looked at the stream chat, reading all the comments addressing Kuroo’s appearance.

**apple3.14:** _ do we get a video w/ kuroooo? hell yeah _

**britanaw:** _ We get Kuroo’s pretty face again?? _

**keikei:** _ why is tetsu in this i dont want to watch it _

Kuroo read Tsukishima’s comment out loud and pouted. “I can’t believe Tsukki watches your streams but he won’t play a game with me for ten minutes,” he grumbled.

Kenma gave Kuroo a sour look, “It’s because you’re obnoxious. Anyway,” he said, turning his attention back to the livestream, “I was given early access to one of the games you guys have been waiting for. Unfortunately, a lot of betas that have already pla- Kuroo, stop it,” he hissed.

Kuroo had moved himself so he was standing behind Kenma’s chair and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. He was still grinning as he rest his head atop Kenma’s.

**keikei:** _ arent you guys supposed to pretend to be straight on streams _

**llhellman:** _ p r et e n d to be straight??? whAT _

**shortywhore:** _ cant say im surprised _

Kenma scowled and shook his head. “Ignore him,” he said flatly. Before he could speak again, Kuroo was pressing a kiss to his cheek and pushing off the back of his chair. “Oh my God,” Kenma groaned. “Could you maybe be less needy?” 

“Nope. They love me, and they’re ready to know you do, too,” Kuroo responded cheekily. 

**keikei:** _ subtle. _

**llhellman:** _ @keikei _ _ is a true friend for keeping yall hidden damn _

**corkedscrew:** _ ^^ youtuber solidarity _

**keikei:** _ boyfriend solidarity but ok _

Kenma groaned and buried his head in his hands. “You’re both the worst,” he mumbled. “Okay. I have to clear things up, now, since they’re being  _ assholes,” _

“Can livestreams be demonetized?” Kuroo asked from the doorway.

“ _ So _ ,” Kenma continued, ignoring his boyfriend completely. “As you know, Tsukishima, or as you know him,  _ keikei,  _ knows Kuroo and I outside of YouTube. Anyway, Kuroo and I have been dating since high school, unfortunately,” he said sourly. Kuroo made a wounded noise from off-screen, and Kenma threw a plushie from his desk at him.

**keikei:** _and also we’ve been dating since a few months after i got on youtube thank you for neglecting to include that k o z u m e_

**katt2372:** _ Wait, you’re dating two people?? _

**keikei:** _ two people who are also dating each other _

Kenma sighed, “I suppose this will be more of a Q&A than a game review,” he muttered. He typed something on his grossly expensive, click-y keyboard. The livestream summary changed so it read ‘ _ Being harassed by my boyfriends/fans Q&A’.  _

Kuroo leaned over his shoulder to see what he was typing, and he snorted. “We’re not harassing you. You’re just overreacting,” he crooned.

“I will singlehandedly slaughter your entire family.”

“Jokes on you, I already did.”

**keikei:** _ what a dynamic _

**katt2372:** _ If you’re all together, why doesn’t  _ _ @keikei  _ _ live with you, too? _

**keikei:** _ i do i just have enough subtlety not to go into kenmas room while hes filming _

Kenma read the comments and then turned a bitter look on Kuroo, who at least looked sheepish. He shook his head and rested his chin on his palm. “He’s right. He’s in the room on the other side of this wall,” he said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the wall directly behind him. 

**corkedscrew:** _ i know u mentioned high school but how did u n kuroo formally meet? _

**keikei:** _ heh _

Kenma reclined in his seat, a frown on his face. Kuroo leaned over him a bit to get a look at the screen, before he snorted. Kenma stayed quiet, and it was clear Kuroo was meant to answer. “We actually met a while before that. We’ve known each other since we were wee little ones,” he hummed. “He was my only friend for a while, and I convinced him to join my volleyball team. He was my setter until I graduated,” he grinned. “We started dating right before graduation,” he added.

**missdvalley:** _ Oh that’s actually fr really cute!! _

**keikei:** _ imagine if we had a cute way of getting together wow _

**corkedscrew:** _ ^^ how did that happen?? _

Kenma pursed his lips and glanced up at Kuroo. “It’s… not all that important. Kuroo brought him into my life, and that was that,” he said, words calculated. 

Kuroo cleared his throat, “I hooked up with Tsukishima at one of the YouTube festivals in LA.”

Kenma cringed a bit at the influx of comments asking about the status of their relationship at the time of the hookup. He tapped his fingers on the edge of his desk, a discontented hum leaving his lips. “We were together. But he had permission. It’s not any of your business, anyway,” he hissed.

Kuroo stood behind him again, hands resting on his shoulders and massaging gently. “You should ask more embarrassing questions,” he suggested as a way to save the stream. “Like… how many pairs of cat boxers does he have?”

**keikei:** _ nice save _

**corkedscrews:** _ wait lmao how many pairs does he have _

**keikei:** _ twelve _

Kenma made an affronted noise as he watched Tsukishima continuously expose him in the comment section. He picked up his slipper off of the floor and chucked it at the wall. He was repaid with a startled yelp from the other side. A few moments later, loud and grumpy footsteps could be heard on the stream.

“What the fuck was that?” Tsukishima frowned, before he stepped the rest of the way into the frame. He saluted the viewers as Kuroo moved away from Kenma’s chair to harass his blond boyfriend instead. “Oh God- okay,” Tsukishima mumbled as Kuroo wrapped his arms around his middle.

“You are genuinely the worst person on Earth, Tetsurou,” Kenma said firmly. He then flipped off the livestream and shut it off. 


End file.
